Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for customizing data that is presented to users by mapping services and other services that depend on maps (e.g., navigation services). More specifically, electronic mapping services have access to vast stores of detailed information related a variety of map elements (e.g., roads, points of interest, buildings, parks, tourist attractions, etc.) that can be rendered in a map display. In fact, the number of map elements and related information available for display often greatly exceeds (1) the display area of the device presenting the map-related service, and/or (2) the ability of a user to easily use or comprehend the information rendered in the map display. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for customizing map presentations to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate those map elements and related information that are most relevant to a particular user.